As a family
by raftersrule
Summary: Rachel and Finn are a happy couple living in New York. FLUFF! Just come reality events that they go through as a couple.. Finchel
1. Chapter 1

Finn and Rachel had been living together for seven months now, in New York. Finn was a sports reporter for professional baseball, basketball and football. His girlfriend, Rachel Berry became a professional broad way singer who was known globally. Finn loved Rachel with all his heart, she was the best thing that happened to him throughout his life. Walking in to their beautiful, wide spread home Finn locked the door behind him and dropped his bag. 'Rach, where are you?' Finn walked around the house, when he eventually found his girlfriend in the bathroom. 'Hey babe, what's wrong?' Finn quickly ran to her side. Rachel lifted her head with a fake smile that didn't reach her eyes like Finn loved about her. He knew something was wrong, terribly wrong. 'I think I'm...pregnant.' Finn sat there in shock for a moment, then eventually a smile crept onto his face and hugged Rachel. She wasn't returning the hug; Finn pulled back and gave her a confused look. 'Don't...you...want...a...baby...with...me?' Finn asked Rachel slowly and carefully. 'Yes and No. I don't know baby, I just I don't know if I can do this.' Finn gave Rachel a peck on the forehead and picked her up bridal style and carried her to the bed. That night they slept so close that Finn could feel Rachel's every breath on his bare skin. Finn dreamt that night about his girlfriend and soon to be pregnant girlfriend and the reaction that Rachel had taken to the news. Finn woke suddenly by Rachel's cries and immediately thought that the following week he is going to show what a great mother Rachel is going to be with their child.

Finn woke up at 6:30 the next morning, and walked quietly towards the kitchen. He started to get all the ingredients ready to make Rachel's favourite vegan breakfast. After 20 minutes of sweating and burnt toast Finn had set the table, laid out juice and walked up to their room to find Rachel crying on the bed. Finn walked up to her and laid next to her on the bed. He pulled her close and spoke softly in her ear, 'You are going to be a great mother, and through everything I am going to be there for you. Look how beautiful you are...imagine the sight of what our baby is going to look like. You can teach it so many things: singing, how to dress and cooking. You are great at all of those things, and I know you will be ready when this baby comes to the world.' Finn waited for Rachel's response and when a smile crept onto her face he kissed her so passionately he nearly forgot about the breakfast waiting downstairs. 'Thankyou baby, that meant a lot to me. But you know Kurt will be the one dressing our baby, whether we like it or not' They both chucked as they walked down the stairs and Finn watched Rachel's reaction when she saw the beautifully laid out breakfast waiting for them. Rachel threw Finn a massive smile and ran to their seat. That whole day Rachel and Finn just talked about beautiful things in the world, their jobs, their future baby and themselves together as a couple.

That night Rachel and Finn were in the living room watching some reality television show that made no sense and all of a sudden Rachel hopped up pushing Finn away and ran to the bathroom. Finn ran after her and assisted her as she was experiencing morning sickness. After Rachel had brushed her teeth over and over again, they walked down to the living room again and continued watching the show. Finn spoke up whilst rubbing Rachel's bare belly. 'When are we going to tell Carole and Burt and Hiram and Leroy?' 'Oh I haven't thought about that as yet...I don't know, maybe tomorrow?' the happy couple exchanged smiles as they cuddled on the couch and eventually fell asleep in each other's arms.

The following day Rachel and Finn ran up both of their parents and told them all to meet them at this particular restaurant a couple of blocks from their house for lunch. All six people sat down at rectangular table and Finn and Rachel looked at each other from opposite sides of the table and nodded at each other. Rachel spoke up and said, 'Dad, Daddy, Carole, Burt, Finn and I have something important to share with you, that is why we brought you here today as a family.' All four adults waiting eagerly to find out what Rachel was going to say. 'Finn and I are having a baby...I'm pregnant!' After a few seconds of delay the four adults jumped up and screamed (not caring about other diners in the restaurant) and hugged Rachel and Finn telling them how proud they are of them and congratulations. After the delicious lunch Finn and Rachel, Burt and Carole and Hiram and Leroy walked hand in hand as couples to their respective cars. When they were all giving hugs and kisses and saying goodbye, Finn pulled Hiram, Leroy and Burt aside and asked them to meet him at the mall tomorrow at 8:00am. He told them not to tell Rachel and Carole, but Finn was going to do something special and he needed the men's help.


	2. Chapter 2

It was Sunday morning when the four men walked in the local jewellery store. Finn had just told his three parents that he was going to propose to Rachel and he needed their help. He said that he would have asked Carole, but she would have accidently told Rachel with the excitement. After about an hour, they pick out the perfect ring to give to Rachel and they all headed out the meet Carole and Rachel and Hiram and Leroy's place. Rachel and Carole were already there and when the four men entered the house, Rachel ran up and gave Finn a kiss to the cheek. He spun Rachel around in the air and their parents are laughed with pride and walked away to give them some space. They kissed furiously until they needed some air. They had been away from each other all morning, and it was torture for Rachel and Finn. Finn was smiling because he knew tonight Rachel was going to be proposed to and their lives were about to begin...officially. Finn had told the men at the jewellery store that he wanted them to stall Rachel, whilst he got everything ready for the big event. At 5:30 Finn hopped up from Hiram's and Leroy's lounge and said that he needed to go and get something from the house, they he had forgotten to post that day. Rachel hopped up to from her conversation with Carole about the baby and began to walk out of the house with Finn. Finn spoke up and said that she could stay with Carole, since he was coming back soon anyway for dinner with them. She sighed and gave him a kiss and walked back to sit with Carole. They all said goodbye and Finn walked out of the house towards Rachel and Finn's home a few kilometres away.

Throwing roses across the room, finishing his work he happily walked out of their house and headed back to his Hiram and Leroy's house. When ringing the door bell, Finn waited for someone to answer the locked door. After a few minutes Carole answered the door and greeted her son with a smile and a hug. 'Where's Rach?' Finn asked. 'Oh she is upstairs. She said she was tired, but we could all she through her. She wants you, Finn' Finn smiled as he walked up to Rachel's old room. Knocking on the door and entering her room, he didn't have time to breathe before he was pushed over by his girlfriend. Kissing him all of his face, Rachel asked him worriedly 'Where have you been? You scared me, I thought something happened to you!' Rachel was on the verge of loosing it and Finn just returned the kiss telling her that they should go home and that it was getting late.

Entering the house behind Rachel, Finn pulled her arm back before she could enter the nicely made bedroom. He whispered in her ear, that he had a surprise for her and that she should be blindfolded. She giggled and gave Finn a questioning look. She allowed him to place a black blindfold over her eyes as he lead her into the bedroom. Kneeling down in front of her and pulling out the velvet box he told her that she was able to take off the blindfold. She laughed and lifted it off, and as soon as she saw him knelt down she gasped and covered her mouth with her petite hand. 'Oh Finn!' Rachel exclaimed as she looked around the room. 'Rachel, you are my world. I don't know what I would do without you and having this baby here makes our like so much better. I want to be yours formally and I love you so much, so will you marry me Rachel Barbra Berry?' Finn waited eagerly for a reply and soon heard Rachel let out a small whisper of a yes. They hugged and kissed and made love that night, they were at the climax of their relationship.

The following morning Rachel and Finn got an early call from Burt and Carole. Rachel screamed into the phone that they were getting married and she continued smiling throughout the whole day. Finn loved the way he could make her happy like this, and he was planning to do that for the rest of their lives.

(1year later)

Finn and Rachel had a beautiful baby boy; Christopher Marcus Hudson. He had short brunette hair and massive brown eyes just like his mother. Finn and Rachel had gotten married a couple of months before Christopher was born and it was the most spectacular day of their lives.


End file.
